Elvis Cridlington
Elvis Cridlington is one of the firefighters at the Pontypandy Fire Station. He has also been assigned the position of station's cook. Biography Elvis was born and raised in Pontypandy. After completing high school, he began his firefighter training at the Newtown Fire Academy. Upon completing his training, he returned to Pontypandy and joined the Pontypandy Fire Service. His cousin, Jerry Lee, also works for the fire service. Personality Elvis is a friendly firefighter who helps and respects everyone, even if he is a little goofy. He cares a great deal about his friends. He has a heart of gold and is absolutely dedicated to fighting fires and provides a contrast to Sam in both competency and demeanor. Whilst Elvis is a perfectly competent firefighter, he is still learning the finer points of the job as Sam's apprentice. Elvis is very much in awe of his mentor, Fireman Sam. Elvis is an avid fan of rock'n'roll and plays the guitar. He is in a band with Mike Flood. Elvis and Mike put themselves forward to play at every opportunity and Elvis is regularly trying to come up with new song ideas, often about whatever happens to be going on in the station. He doesn't really pay attention in training drills and unlike most of the crew, he is not always very aware of fire hazards, as seen on several occasions. In Safe with Sam, he nearly attempts to go back and relight a firework when it does not go off straight away. During a firefighter drill in A Real Live Wire, he nearly throws water over a burning TV without turning off the power first. However, when it comes to a real emergency he performs the rescue with great skill. In Heroes of the Storm for instance, whilst Sam was rescuing Penny and the children from the old mines, Elvis takes on the responsibility of being the team leader and preparing Pontypandy for a hurricane. Elvis also gets himself into trouble with his boss for either showing up late for work, getting his reports soggy and messy and other mishaps. Trivia * Elvis is named after the singer Elvis Presley. * He is a fan of Rock 'n' Roll and Blues songs. * He also has a similar hairstyle to Elvis Presley. * In Fireman Sam In Action, Elvis said that he listens to Elvis Presley songs. * He did not become a lifeguard until Norman's Ark. * He was the first person to drive Jupiter in the CGI series. * He's one of the Youngest Firefighters. * He has a talent for juggling flaming torches, as seen in The Break-Up. * His name is Luish in the Brazilian dub. * He was one of the only other characters to appear in every episode between Series 1-6. * In Series 3, Elvis was in love with Penny. * In 2009, Elvis appeared with Sam, Penny and Station Officer Steele in Peter Kay's Animated All Star Band music video on "Children in Need". Although the models from Series 5 were reused for this video mainly made up of stop-motion television characters, the characters retained their voices from the recently established CGI series. * On some Series 5 DVD covers, Elvis is shown to drive Jupiter instead of Sam. * He is the secondary driver of Jupiter and Mercury. * He is the third driver of Venus and Neptune. * Elvis Cridlington is best friends with Paxton since they're both silly and irritated Station Officer Steele a lot. Gallery Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures Team Category:Humans Category:Firefighters Category:Non-Disney heroes Category:Males Category:Rescuers Category:Loveable goofs Category:Not too intelligent Category:Chefs Category:Cousins Category:Characters voiced by Steven Kynman Category:Honored Guests to Canterlot Category:Fireman Sam Characters Category:Firemen